Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a user who is associated with a set of individuals represented in an individual store, such as acquaintances with whom the user has established a relationship in a social, academic, or professional network and individuals associated with an organization including the user and represented within an organization contact store. In such scenarios, respective individuals may author and send the user (specifically or as part of a group including the user) one or more messages. Moreover, such messages may be associated with a location, such as a location of the individual upon sending the message, a location that the individual has visited in the past or intends to visit in the future, or a location associated with the content of the message authored by the individual.
The user may present to a device a request to view the messages presented by such individuals within an individual store. For example, in a social network, the user may request to view the messages generated by the individuals of the social network with whom the individual has a relationship. The device may therefore contact an individual store, receive the messages sent by such individuals, and present the messages to the user. Moreover, the device may indicate to the user the location of the message (e.g., presenting a text identifier, picture, or map of the location).